


Gossamer

by Lostwithyou



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Romance, will add tags and characters as they come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwithyou/pseuds/Lostwithyou
Summary: Akira paused to collect himself. Yusuke could hear tears coming in the other man's voice, “I have no other options. Please, you must know what it’s like to feel trapped with no escape.”A lowly servant boy for the great artist Madarame, Yusuke 's life changes when he encounters a mysterious prince in his dreams making a desperate call for help.





	Gossamer

His voice seemed calm on the outside but Yusuke couldn’t help but feel an underlying sense of dread in the sickeningly fake sweetness that dripped off every word Madarame said,  
“You can do better than this, can’t you?” The old man gestured to a painting leaning against the wall. It was a simple array of flowers splayed out over a table basking in the morning sunlight, “Such a pedestrian subject. You know I can’t put my name to this beginner level drivel, right?”

Yusuke stared at his feet, suddenly finding the hole forming in this top of his shoe incredibly interesting.  
“You understand, don’t you Yusuke?”  
Yusuke nodded silently. He refused to look up as he heard the rough sound of wood snapping. In his peripheral vision he saw the painting tumble to the ground, canvas snapped in half.  
“You know I’ll only accept a painting worth while. I’ve sheltered and fed you your whole life, never asking anything in return. The least you can do for me is offer a quality painting in my time of need, Yusuke.” Yusuke heard Madarame turn around and walk towards the door, “Now get changed won’t you? There are guests coming. Potential patrons. I can’t have you walking around in such rags.” The door closed. Yusuke looked up. His painting was on the ground ripped in half. The chair Madarame used to break the canvas lay discarded on the floor nearby. Yusuke simply sighed. Such treatment was nothing new to him. He simply picked up the chair and reached for the canvas. He stared at the broken painting. It was one of the rare pieces we has truly proud of, but he supposed he should have never bothered with it now.

As per Madarame’s request, Yusuke changed out of the dirty rags he typically wore and changed into a dark blue suit. If he were to be honest, it looked rather cheap, but it was good enough. He wore it scarcely, only when there were guests over. It was nothing fancy but still a drastic change from what he normally wore. Within a few minutes, there was a knock at the door,  
“Guests are here, come help them won’t you?” Madarame’s muffled voice came through the door. Yusuke promptly opened the door and followed him down the hall.

* * *

Madarame stood in the entranceway of the manor greeting his guests. The room was large and far more extravagant then an entrance hall had any business being, especially considering how run down the room where Yusuke lived was. Yusuke stood to Madarame's side, ready to take their coats to put aside for the evening. He silently cried seeing their muddy shoes tread on the marble flooring that he spent ages polishing to perfection. Once collecting their coats, Yusuke saved himself from having to sit through their introductions and excused himself to put their things away.

Days like this passed by in a haze. Ever since Madarame had announced he’d be returning to the art world from from his retirement his life seemed like it was playing on a broken record that would keep repeating the same lines. Cook, clean, paint, serve parties for patrons, have Madarame reject his paintings, paint more, repeat.  
He loved art with his heart and soul, so much so he would call it a passion, but even so he regret ever showing his sketches to Madarame. Ever since then he’d just had more work set on his plate. Madarame was determined to make a “comeback: into the art world, only he hadn’t painted anything in years. All his so called “work” was now Yusuke’s paintings.  
At first Yusuke didn’t mind, he’d hoped it would convince Madarame to go easy on him and relieve him of some of his duties around the house by perhaps hiring new maids and cooks. He was wrong. Madarame, forever a cheap old man, refused to hire any servants. Now Yusuke had to add “paint something good enough” to his list of things to be stressed about.  
On his way to the ballroom, he passed through the kitchen and prepared a plate of drinks to serve to guests.  
He made his way through the ballroom handing out drinks and having smalltalk with the guests.

“You must be Yusuke. Madarame tells me you’re his head butler, but I believe you’re the only servant who works here. It must be stressful.” A woman said, accepting a drink offered to her. Yusuke recognized her from a previous event, although he had never spoken to her before. She was an investor named Sae Niijima. From what he heard, she typically put her focus on more commercial aspects and businesses but she was heavily considering extending a hand into the art world.  
“I assure you it is nothing I can’t handle, Lady Niijima.” Yusuke said with a bow.  
“You have something on your face.” Sae said, gesturing on her own face where the mark was. Yusuke’s hand flew to his face and he felt paint smear onto his fingers off his cheek.  
“Is that paint?” Sae asked, eyes narrowing slightly.  
“I often clean Madarame’s studio. Such a thing is bound to happen.” Yusuke said quickly before bowing and quickly turning away and walking towards another group of people. The final nail in his metaphorical coffin is the threat of other finding out that he was the true artist behind Madarame’s comeback that constantly looming over him with every interaction. If even one person were to find out, he would face unparalleled wrath from Madarame. Yusuke already feared him the last thing he needed was to make it worse.

The party dragged on through the night. Yusuke spent as much time as he could tucked away in the kitchen. Once the last guest had left Madarame entered the kitchen.  
“Well done tonight Yusuke! I’ve secured 3 new patrons tonight. I will leave cleaning up the party to you, my old bones must take to bed.” Without leaving Yusuke time to respond, he left the room. Yusuke slowly opened the door connecting the kitchen and the ballroom. The ballroom was left a mess. The refreshments table was littered with half-eaten discarded plates and dirty napkins and he spotted a number of spilled drinks left on the floor. He looked back to the pile of dishes that already lay in the sink. He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 After what felt like forever, Yusuke collapsed in bed. He hadn’t even changed out of his nice clothes. The ballroom had been cleaned and scrubbed from top to bottom. He rolled over to look at the ceiling. His room had remnants of a nice bedroom. There were traces of intricate moulding along the tops of the walls and the hardwood floors must have been at some point. But now he lay there, tracing the cracks in the ceiling with eyes.

When he was a young teenager, when Madarame’s treatment of him began to get worse and worse, Yusuke would tell himself he would get out of there. He’d dream of making a painting so beautiful he could sell it and make enough to get away from Madarame. Then Madarame began closely monitoring everything Yusuke painted and taking everything that was good and selling it under his name. Yusuke would dream of running away from home and running into a band of travelling misfits, those who belonged no where but with each other. He’d tried to run away, but he found no misfits. Only the cold rain and harsh winds. He ended up returning to Madarame and pleading with him to take him back. He found himself dreaming, just for a second, that a beautiful prince from a faraway kingdom would come and sweep him off his feet and take Yusuke home with him. Then Yusuke scolded himself for having such childish thoughts. Now, he’d resigned himself to a life of servitude under Madarame.

He slowly closed his eyes. Sleep was the only hope he had of getting out, a temporary escape to the dream world that he relished in.

* * *

 Yusuke opened his eyes in a haze. He found himself a dark cave. He was surrounded by purple mist, only parted by by a beam of sunlight streaming in from a hole in the cave ceiling in the distance. Where was he? He searched his brain for answers but his thoughts felt muddled. He fell asleep right? Was he dreaming? He must be. He walked towards the light. As he got closer he realized that he was not alone in this dream world. Yusuke squinted to see a man sitting in the sunlight. He was barely visible, translucent even. At first, he was facing away from Yusuke. Delicate hands held an embroidered shawl over his shoulders. Yusuke stepped forward the figure looked up. He turned and Yusuke knew he was dreaming, a man so beautiful could never exist in the waking world he thought.  
Soft features framed by dark fluffy hair and wide rimmed oval glasses making his dark eyes seem to shine in the light. The man seemed to be in shock for a moment staring at Yusuke with wide eyes.  
“Who are you?” Yusuke asked, breaking the silence.  
“You can…. See me?” The man said. His voice was as soft as a whisper, but somehow Yusuke could hear it loud and clear as if it was at full volume.  
“Yes…?” Yusuke replied, Brows furred together in confusion. The man blinked at him a few times before suddenly standing up,  
“Please, help me!” He exclaimed taking a step towards Yusuke. Yusuke stepped back in shock,  
“Excuse me?”  
“My name is Akira Kurusu. I am a prince of a distant kingdom called Whiteland. I’ve been imprisoned and have exhausted all my options, I’ve been desperately trying to contact help through any means possible, please you are the only-” He spoke quickly, but Yusuke cut him off,  
“Slow down, you are who? I’ve never heard of a place called Whiteland.” Akira continued speaking before Yusuke could continue,  
“It is very isolated. Most have not heard of it. But I beg of you-” Yusuke cut Akira off again,  
“This is certainly one of the strangest dreams I’ve had…” Yusuke said quietly, seemingly to himself. Akira grew more restless,  
“This is not an ordinary dream, please if you would just hear me out…” He trailed off. When Yusuke didn’t speak he continued, “I’ve resorted to attempting to contact help through people’s dreams. I’ve been trying for a year now and you are the first person who I’ve been able to contact.” Akira paused to collect himself. Yusuke could hear tears coming in the other man's voice, “I have no other options. Please, you must know what it’s like to feel trapped with no escape.”

Yusuke’s eyes snapped open to sunlight streaming in. He sat up, staring at his lap. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He couldn’t pull his mind away from the man in his dream. His final words haunted Yusuke. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. It was just a dream. He pulled himself out of bed and changed into his usual clothes to begin his day.

* * *

 “Yusuke. I don’t know what’s gotten into you. Are you still asleep? You’ve been out of focus all day.” Madarame commented, watching Yusuke accidentally overfill a cup of water during dinner.  
“I’m alright. I suppose I was up a little too late cleaning up the party last night.” Yusuke replied, cleaning up his mess. He paused for a moment, “Have you ever heard of a place called Whiteland?”  
“What are you talking about? You shouldn’t be spouting nonsense like that. Stay focused on your work.”  
Yusuke nodded silently, but the mysterious prince continued to plague his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really wanting to start a multi-chapter au fic for a long time, and I finally have the inspiration to do so. this is very very roughly based on/inspired by the fairy tale 'the 3 princesses of whiteland'


End file.
